Demon Nightmares
by MysticGoth
Summary: After Birthmark, Raven has been having nightmares due to the fact that her father is trying to control her, but when Raven ends up in a coma, Robin has to try everything he can to help her, even die trying. One Shot RR


Demon Nightmares

888888888888888888888888888888888

"No, no, no!"

Raven opened her eyes and saw a red sky above her. Demon crows were around something, laughing next to her. What she saw made her scream in terror, it was Robin, motionless. She touched him, but once her hand touched him, his blood came on her hands. She stood up quickly, looking around her, it looked like the future she is supposed to create, but she couldn't of. She would never be like her father…

Then a voice spoke above her, Slade's voice, "The prophecy must be fulfilled, Raven. Or I will see to it that the blood of your friends is on your hands." Raven looked again and her eyes wided, she saw Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, dead. Raven shook her head disbelievingly,

"No, this can't be real! This is just a nightmare! I'll wake up and this never happened, they'll be alive!" Then she felt something grab her, she got turned and she gasped, her father was staring into her eyes. She said furiously, "You! How dare you even show your face! You're a coward!"

Trigon slapped Raven and she fell to the ground on Robin, she looked at his body and screamed, a skeleton laid where Robin was. By the skeleton's hand was Robin's mask, faded and ripped. She looked back at her father who was laughing loudly and she screamed out one name,

"ROBIN!"

Raven sat up, panting, she felt sweat coming down her face, also a hint of tears. She wiped her face and saw her door was knocked down. She carefully got of bed and tried to walk, but she was weak. She then heard Robin,

"Raven! Raven! Are you okay? I heard you scream my name from all the way in my room…" He stopped as he saw Raven trying to stand up, he ran over to her and helped her back into bed. She looked at him and whispered urgently, "Robin, are you really here? You're not dead, but it seemed so real…" Robin placed a finger on her lips,

"It's okay, everything is okay now. I'm here." He touched her hand, but Raven pulled away, she sighed. Just then, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire came in the room, Beast Boy asked as he came closer to Raven and Robin,

"Dude, is she okay?" Robin nodded, "I think so. Raven," He looked at her, "Do you want to talk about it?" Raven didn't say anything; she just kept looking at Robin. Cyborg said to her,

"Yo Rae, are you all right?"

Raven's eyes then turned red and came out a demonic voice, "Keep away from me or Death will be your destruction!" Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire backed off, but Robin stayed by her, "Rae…" The demon voice said to him, "Get out!"

That's when all the Titans slowly ran out of the room, but before Robin left, he punched the wall slightly. Starfire asked, "Robin, is Raven going to be all right?" Robin shook his head, "I'm not so sure, I'm worried about her." He walked back to his room as Starfire sighed. She looked back at Raven's room and thought, 'she will not get MY Robin that easy, he is mine!'

Raven shook her head and said to herself, "Get out of my mind, I'm not your property anymore!" Then she suddenly felt weaker and weaker, then blackness came over her, hearing her father's laughter in her ears.

The next morning, Robin walked to Raven's room and saw the door was back up. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he knocked harder, but still no answer. He forced the door open and gasped; Raven was motionless on her bed, not even breathing. Robin ran forward and shook her gently at first, then roughly when she opened her eyes, like she was in a trance, and she whispered hoarsely to him,

"He's coming, Robin…in danger. Titans…death…"

She automatically shut her eyes again and Robin shouted, "Raven, what do you mean we're all in danger, Rae? RAVEN!" He felt her pulse, it was weak.

'She's alive.' Such a powerful wave of relief went through Robin at the thought of her being alive, he didn't feel her starting to shake violently. He quickly grabbed his communicator and shouted, "Titans, get to Raven's room, quickly!"

After the Titans put Raven in the Medical Wing and Cyborg asked Robin, "What happened?" Robin was shaking too much to speak; he sat in the chair next to Raven's bed and Cyborg touched his shoulder, "Robin, man, I know you're scared for Rae, we all are…"

Robin shook his head, "It's more than that, Raven told me something, she said we're in danger. I don't know from what, but she was persistent. She looked positively scared for m…all of us." Cyborg nodded in understanding, "You really care for her, don't you?" Robin looked at him and said shocked, "You think Rae and me? Are you crazy, besides it would never work out between us!" Cyborg sighed, "That's not what I asked, I asked if you had feelings for her. Do you?" Robin just stared blankly at the floor, unable to answer the question. Did he have feelings for Raven? And if he did, would she feel the same way?

"Robin, Robin, are you awake? Woo-hoo…" Robin felt Cyborg shaking his shoulder slightly and he said to Cyborg, "Will Raven be okay?" Cyborg shrugged, "I really don't know. But the good thing is Raven is healing herself."

But Robin wasn't listening, he grabbed Raven's hand and rubbed his thumb over her palm and whispered, "Rae, wake up. Please, we need you." Cyborg smiled and left the room as quietly as he could, but he ran into Starfire. She asked, "Is Robin in there with friend Raven?" Cyborg nodded, just before Starfire entered the room, he stopped her and said,

"Leave them be, Robin wants to be alone with Raven." Starfire looked at him with furious eyes, she asked, "Why does he want to be alone with _her_?" Cyborg felt her jealously and rage, he touched her shoulder and said, "Come with me Star, we need to talk about Robin." Starfire looked confused, but followed Cyborg to the living room and she asked him,

"Why do want to talk about Robin?" Cyborg sighed, "Sit down Star." Starfire looked even more confused and sat down on the couch next to Cyborg and she asked again, "Why do you want to talk about Robin?" She then saw a look of sorrow on Cyborg's face, he said, "I know you have feelings for Robin, but I don't think Robin has feelings for you."

Starfire cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean by that? Robin is mine! What about all the things we have been through?" Cyborg shook his head, "Star, you got to understand, we have on Earth what we call 'crushes'," Starfire had a blank face, he continued, "It's kinda hard to explain, but when someone falls in love or thinks they fall in love, they seem jealous, doesn't want competition, and follows their crush everywhere they go. You have a crush Starfire, on Robin. But Robin, on the other hand, has fallen in love with Rae. I don't know how or why he fell in love with her, but he did and you have to move on."

Starfire started to have tears in her eyes as he was talking, she said softly, "How could he have or be in love with friend Raven. She is not as beautiful as I am or friendly. How could he have chosen her or me?"

Tears were flowing down her face and Cyborg said to her calmly, "Star, you are a beautiful girl, but Robin has other options he wants. He obviously sees something in Raven that you don't have. But don't worry; you will fall in love again." Starfire smiled at him, "Thank you very much, Cyborg. You really are a big help." She crushed him in a hug and ran to her room. Cyborg shook his head and thought, 'Maybe I should give Aqualad a call, he would love to hear that Starfire is single…'

Robin, meanwhile, still holding Raven's hand, he said,

"Raven, it's kind of obvious, isn't it? That I, Richard Grayson, fell in love? Weird, Batman told me so many times, that relationships only get in the way, but with you and me, I don't think I can't leave without you. If only you can wake up right now, I would tell you how much I care. For all the times we've saved each other, I didn't see it; I didn't want to see it. I was distracted by Star, if you haven't guessed. I guess I had crush on her because of her beauty and personality. But you Rae, you have something she doesn't; she doesn't have your intelligence, your bravery, your strength, your power, and the way you just take my breath away. I just wish I can tell you how I feel…"

He sighed and saw a radio next to Raven's bed and turned it on, hearing a familiar song,

I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut that  
My weakness is that I care too much and  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

Robin smiled and turned it up a little louder and looked at Raven again. He remembered when they first saw Slade again, he couldn't believe it that he was after Raven. When they entered into the church and she talked to him, he felt like he was safe in her arms. Then he remembered all the times he yelled at her or trying to reason her. He felt terrible that he did that. He smiled again as he heard the second verse starting of Scars,

I tried to help you once

A kiss will only vise

I saw you going down

But you never realized

But you're drowning in the water

So I offered you my hand

Compassions in my nature

Tonight is our last dance

He sighed as he remembered last night in her room, Raven never looked so petrified, Robin actually felt his heart break at the very thought of her motionless on her bed, not even breathing. This brought him to think about when Slade was in his mind, she was the only who actually did something to save him. She sounded so gentle and caring to him, like she was always was to him and only him. She actually did sound worried when she told him his heart was in danger and he might die. But Slade over took him again and he did almost die, but the thought of only seeing Slade in the dark made him conquer the vision.

I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut that  
My weakness is that I care too much and  
Our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

He felt like Raven was the only one that understands him, inside and out. She saw all his past troubles, like his parents' death, him being like a son to Batman and his fears and hopes, dreams. And to think he doesn't know anything about Raven, except she's a Goth girl who does spells, but that's mean of him to think about her that way, she's the best friend he would ever have and the only girl he would ever truly love.

He sang along softly, off-key slightly at the last chorus,

I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut that

My weakness is that I care too much and

Our scars remind us that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

He sighed again and leaned closer to her and whispered, "It's now or never…" He then softly kissed Raven's lips. He pulled back after a couple seconds later and didn't realize there were tears running down his face. He felt her lips were cold, freezing cold. He lifted up his mask slightly to wipe his eyes, which shown his deep blue eyes. He then heard a cough behind him, he quickly put his mask back on and saw Starfire, he said,

"Hey Star, what's up?" She went closer to him and saw a line of a tear on his face; she asked worriedly, "Are you all right? Friend Raven will be okay and you can tell her how you feel." Robin looked shocked, "How do you know how I feel? I thought you had a crush on me?" Starfire nodded, "I do, but I am over it. I can see that Raven means more to you than me…" Robin shook his head,

"I love her Star, but I definitely do not feel any different about her than you. Your one of my friends, one of my best friends. Even though Raven has taken my heart, don't think I wouldn't care about you any less." Starfire nodded again and they suddenly heard an alarm go off. Robin grabbed his communicator and said, "Who is it this time?"

He then heard Beast Boy say, "It's Slade, he's downtown…" Robin narrowed his eyes and said to Beast Boy, "Leave him to me, you guys stay here and take care of Rae." Cyborg then joined the conversation, "We can't just let you take care of Slade by your self…" Robin sighed, "This is personal, Cyborg. I can take care of myself." He saw Cyborg nod, "Okay, go for it."

Robin looked back at Starfire, who said, "Robin, you cannot do it alone. Slade will hurt you, and what about Friend Raven, are you going to risk dying to save her?" Robin nodded firmly, "Yes, I would die for her, Starfire. I have to risk it, and don't you guys even dare follow me, I need to do this on my own."

With that, Robin left the room, thinking to himself, 'I'm going to avenge you, Rae, if it's the last thing I do!'

When Robin arrived downtown on his R-Cycle, he took off his helmet, looked around and said, "Where are you, coward? Too afraid to face me?" He took out his staff and shouted out, "Slade, where are you! We need to talk!" He then heard a voice behind him,

"Talk is cheap, Robin…"

But before Robin turned around, Slade kicked him in the air. Robin landed on his stomach and he looked back at Slade, feeling nothing but pure hatred and rage coming through him. He stood up and charged Slade, grabbing him around the neck, he whispered menacingly,

"If talk is cheap, threatening you would be worth more than money,"

He punched Slade and Slade tried to get Robin off him, but Robin was too quick for him, he pushed Slade on the ground and asked, "Why did you hurt Raven? Hasn't she been through enough? You are a slimy twisted bastard and you deserve to die," Robin stood up, with the staff on Slade's throat, "But I rather put you through a slow, painful death…" Slade started to laugh at him, Robin narrowed his eyes again, "What's so funny, Slade?"

Slade pushed the staff away from his throat and said to Robin, dangerously, yet calmly, "You don't have the guts to kill me, Robin. Even for the demon witch Raven." Robin shouted before he charged Slade, "Don't you call her that!"

Robin and Slade had a run-out battle, Robin kicked Slade in the head, Slade grabbed his foot and flipped Robin on the ground, which Robin kicked under Slade, knocking him over.

But before Robin attacked him again, Slade grabbed Robin's arms and whispered, "You don't want me to call her that because you know it's true. Yes, she is demon Robin, a very powerful demon, which will be your destruction." He squeezed Robin's arms harder and Robin painfully moaned and spat out, "Even if she's a demon, I will love her, the same…" Slade and Robin than heard hissing, Slade chuckled,

"Prepare to meet your doom, Robin. My friends are coming to meet you."

Slade disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Robin saw a dozen demons surrounding him. They were as ugly as Hell itself, raw flesh on their bodies, horns sticking out of their heads, Robin started to attack them, but they were too quick for him, two of them grabbed Robin. One of the demons took up his staff and started to hit him with it. Robin felt blood coming out of his mouth as darkness started to surround him.

The last thing he heard was Cyborg saying, "Titans Go!"

Robin opened his eyes and he had to cover his face from the bright white light he saw, he looked ahead of him and saw a beautiful golden fountain with someone sitting on the bench next to it, her purple hair was hanging on her shoulder slightly, her violet eyes were wide open, she was smiling as she saw Robin coming closer, she said,

"Hello, Richard."

Robin's jaw dropped as he said tearfully, "Raven? Is that you? You're really here? This is not a dream?" The girl rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Who would you think it is, Jinx?" Robin ran to her and said happily, "It is you! Oh my god Raven! Wait a second," He looked around him as he sat down the bench next to her, "White light, golden fountain, oh my god, I'm dead. That means…" He looked at Raven, "You're dead?"

Raven smiled slightly, "No, this is place called Limbo, it's between Heaven and Hell. It's where a person who is about to die to get judged by God and to see if we go up or down. So you can say, I'm close to death as you are…" She took Robin's hand and showed him inside the fountain, his eyes went wide, he saw the Medical Wing in Titans Tower, his and Raven's body were lying next to each other.

He saw he had a really bad cut on his lip and his body looked bruised and broken. Robin started to back off the vision, "No, this can't be…real! Can't I go back? I need to save the city, demons are all around, Slade is destroying the city, how can I just let him destroy it? How Raven! How!"

He fell on his knees, feeling the tears he had before falling down his face, Raven went toward him and kneeled next to him and said, "I know you want to go back, I will use my powers to get you back, but I can't go with you." Robin looked at her, shocked, "What? Why? I love you Raven! I can't live without you, why can't you come back with me!"

Raven held his hand and said, "It's hard to explain, but the reason is that, I have to wait for my powers to heal me or they won't." Robin grabbed her hand tighter and said more tearfully, "What do you mean, I love you! I will shout to the sky and tell the whole world I love you! You got to come back to me because I am so damn in love with you it hurts me to even not be by your side! Please Raven! Please!" Robin saw that Raven also had tears in her eyes, she said,

"You will understand when the time is right," She held his face in her hands, "But until then, goodnight, goodnight," Robin smiled as she was reciting his favorite quote, "Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight til it be morrow." She then kissed him softly and she said as Robin felt himself being engulfed by Raven's power,

"I love you…"

"Robin? Robin? Wake up…"

Robin once again opened his eyes and saw Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire looking down at him. Starfire smiled widely, "Friend Robin, you are back with us! We were so afraid you would not get you back here on time…" Robin out a hand up to stop Starfire talking, he said, "I'm fine, really…"

He tried to sit up, but Cyborg pushed him gently back down, he said, "Robin, man, you got to relax. You suffered blood loss, big time. You need to rest…" Robin shook his head furiously, "No, I need to get down to the control panel, to find Slade and destroy him!" Beast Boy spoke up, "But Robin, you can't do this by yourself; we'll track Slade, while you just stay here and relax. Starfire will stay with you," Beast Boy then looked at Starfire, who nodded and sat in a chair next to Robin, who looked absolutely angry.

Beast Boy and Cyborg left to the living room, Starfire then looked at Robin and she asked, "Robin, I can see you are troubled. What is wrong?" Robin said nothing, he laid his head against his pillow and said, "Just leave me Star, I'll be fine."

He then flipped over to one side, wincing at the pain he felt with the wounds, he saw Raven's body still floating next to him on the other side of the curtain, Robin felt a stinging feeling coming into his eyes, but tried to hold them in. Starfire must of heard him trying to hold in a sob, cause she asked calmly, "Robin, what is wrong?" She heard Robin murmur angry at her, "Just go away, leave me alone…" She tried to touch his shoulder, but Robin shouted tearfully, "Go away!"

Starfire stood up and walked to the doorway and watched Robin for a minute and heard him starting to cry quietly. She sighed and left to the living room.

The next morning, Robin woke up and felt a slight pain, he heard his heart monitor, and his heart was beating normal. He sighed, he looked up as Starfire came in and said joyfully, "Hello Robin, how are you feeling today? Can you sit up?" She went over to him and lifted him up slightly and he didn't feel any pain, just numbness.

Starfire ran over to the other side of the room and got a wheelchair, he asked, "Where did you get that?" Starfire said as she helped him get on the wheelchair, "Friend Cyborg." Robin smiled and asked, "Star, can I go by Raven for a second?" Starfire blinked nervously, but said, "Okay, I will take you by friend Raven." She wheeled him over to Raven's bed and Robin said to Starfire, "Can you leave me alone with her for a second," He saw Starfire's worried look, "Don't worry, I won't do anything rational, okay?"

Starfire smiled slightly and closed the curtain around Robin and Raven, Robin made sure Starfire was gone and grabbed Raven's hand and whispered, "Hey Rae, I know last night you told me that you can't come back, but I will make sure you come back. You are the love of my life Raven; I will do everything in my power to see to it that Slade and the demons are destroyed." He then pushed himself out of the wheelchair and gently kissed her cheek. He smiled and heard Starfire, "Robin, Cyborg wishes you to join us for breakfast!"

He got quickly as he could in the wheelchair and he felt being pushed across the room, Starfire asked him, "So, Robin, are you feeling any better today?" Robin rolled his eyes and said, "You already asked that question Starfire, I'm okay, really." Starfire shook her head and said, "But you were damaged, so badly that red stuff was coming out of your…"

Robin interrupted her, "Okay, don't say another word because if you say anything that has to do with blood, well… let's just say it wouldn't be pretty." Starfire giggled as she and Robin entered the living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg automatically left the computer and ran to the kitchen, Robin laughed softly and asked, "Cyborg, any news about Slade yet?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg stiffened and Robin narrowed his eyes, "What? Did you see him or not?" Beast Boy sighed, "We did get some news Robin, but we didn't want to tell you because we thought you needed your rest." Robin suddenly stood up weakly and said dangerously, "What happened?" Beast Boy whimpered and hid behind Cyborg, who said to Robin, "There was an accident downtown, involving the Trigon and Slade, people were killed, hundreds."

"We tried to stop him, just Starfire, BB and I, but it didn't work, we got our butts kicked." Robin looked shocked, "Why didn't you wake me! I could've helped!"

"Not in your condition! You were weak as Hell! You lost a lot of blood, Robin! You wouldn't have lasted a minute!" Cyborg shouted back at him, Robin glared at him and said, "Oh yeah? Well, I can help now, I am getting stronger and if Trigon tries to attack the city again, I'll be ready, so will all of you!"

With that said, Robin felt his strength returning to him quickly and walked out of the living room to go to Raven's room.

When he entered Raven's room minutes later, he looked around; he didn't know why, her mirror of mediation. He threw Raven's blankets off her bed and found it. He looked at himself in the mirror and gasped, he saw Raven's eyes within his mask. He heard her voice in his head, "Its okay Richard, I'm here to help. First you got to go in my mind." Robin asked telepathically, "Why?" He heard Raven laugh slightly, "You'll see, in order for you to defeat Trigon, you need to build up your power and strength."

Robin felt himself being pulled inside the mirror and landed on a rock formation. He looked and saw black sky and demon birds. He suddenly heard a voice, "ROBIN!" Before he knew it he crushed in a hug that nearly broke his body in half, he finally got loosened and saw a girl that looked like Raven with a pink cloak.

"Raven?" asked Robin uncertainly. The Raven smiled, "I'm Raven's Happy Personality, Raven is waiting for you, come with me." She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the rock road and came to a meadow, Robin laughed and said to Happy, "Is this where you live?" Happy nodded and saw a purple cloaked figure coming their way, Happy shouted, "Hey Love, guess who's here!" The purple cloaked Raven smiled and hugged Robin around the neck and kissed his cheek. Happy tsked and said to Love, "Raven said not to kiss Robin or she'll kill you." Love shrugged,

"I didn't kiss him on the lips, Happy. Calm yourself." Robin interrupted, "Um, Happy, Love?" They both looked at him, he asked, "Where is Raven?" Love smiled at him, "Raven is on the other side of her mind, we have to meet up with some other personalities first."

Robin, Love, and Happy walked further on and another voice said to them, "Hey guys wait up!" Robin looked up and saw a green cloaked Raven flipping in the air to them and she grabbed Robin's hand and shook it,

"Hey Rob, I'm Brave. Don't worry; I'm going to hug you, not my thing. Raven sent me to get you." Happy said to Brave, "Raven told all of us to get him, not just you. So will join us to get Intelligence and Anger?" Brave suddenly looked scared when she mentioned Anger, "Why should we get Anger, she will hurt us, she doesn't trust any of us, remember?"

Happy sighed, "Okay. Anger is a little jumpy, but she has father's rage, there is nothing we can do; besides Raven told us to get her to explain to Robin about our past." Robin came into the discussion, "Raven's past? That's why she brought me here?" Love smacked Happy and Brave, she said to Robin, "Yes, that's not only why. She has brought you here to help you with your emotions and your strength against Trigon."

Robin nodded in understanding and he said to the three Ravens, "So are you taking me to Rae or not?"

The three Ravens nodded and they suddenly entered the same dark road path and Brave said, "This should be where Intelligence is…" An orange cloaked Raven floated down toward them and said, "Somebody call me? Robin!" She then hugged him softly, and said to him, "I know you got hurt, so I was being careful." Robin rubbed his neck, "Yeah, I'm all right now."

Intelligence smiled and all of them heard a growl, she narrowed her eyes behind her glasses, "We have a big obstacle, Anger. Robin, you may be the only one that can calm her; she is Raven, like all of us. Then we will head on to Raven, she is really in love with you, you don't know how much." Robin blushed slightly and the Ravens said to him, "Go!"

He cautiously walked into the cave and asked slightly scared, "Anger? It's me Robin." The next thing he saw were red eyes, four of them, looking at him, it said to him, "Robin? The leader, what are you doing here?" Robin gulped, "I'm here to train so I can defeat Trigon…" Which was the wrong thing to say, cause Anger went up to him, lifting her hood down showing her anger at him, she said laughing evilly, "Trigon? You can't defeat Trigon, he is too powerful. You probably don't even know how he destroyed Raven's life, do you?" Robin stared back into her eyes, "That's why Raven sent me here, to find out about her past and train." Anger sighed, "Okay sit over here by me in the candlelight."

Robin sat next to Anger and she said, "It all started before Raven was even born, Trigon is her father, our father, he raped our mother in order to have an heir. My mother was called Arella, who was the best mother who you could ever ask for. She took take of us and taught us spells, but Trigon killed her, leaving Raven alone in this world. When Raven was thirteen, she ran away to Earth, which then she found the Teen Titans, you especially. Robin,"

He looked at her, Anger showed a rare smile, "Don't tell the other girls I said this, but," She scooted closer to him, "I knew you would see someday that Starfire wasn't the one for you. I'm proud of you." She then did something she would never do and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Aww, a Kodak moment, huh girls?" Robin and Anger pulled away from each other and saw Happy, Love, Brave, and Intelligence looking at them, Intelligence shook her head and said, "Anger, we told Raven none of us would kiss him, that's her job." Anger shrugged and put her hood back up and said to Robin, "Let's go find Raven."

Robin and the Ravens got out of the cave and continued walking when Robin heard Love whispered to Anger, "So how did he kiss?" Anger replied, "None of your business." Robin chuckled and saw a bright white light ahead of them. He looked around at Intelligence, who said, "Yeah. That's where Raven is, follow us."

Robin followed them in a bright room and saw a white cloaked figure in the corner. Robin looked a little uncertain, but the Ravens pushed him over to her and he said, "Rae?" The figure looked up at him and said, "Hello Dick, long time, no see." Robin smiled and ran forward to her as Raven put her hood down, wrapped her arms around him as they kissed deeply and passionately. Intelligence coughed to get the lovebirds attention, Raven and Robin looked at her, Raven asked,

"Yes, Intelligence?" Intelligence first bowed slightly to her and said, "Raven, should we start to teach Robin, he already knows about our past." Raven let go of Robin and stood up. She took her cloak off and revealed white wings on her back. Robin blinked, "Raven, you're an angel?"

Raven touched Robin's cheek, "Yes, I will be like this until my life is fully over, because of the state I'm in right now." Robin nodded and Raven smiled,

"First off, Intelligence is going to teach you strength, then Anger will teach you meditation, and finally I'll teach you power. The ancient ones have said that if my soul mate is found, he will conquer all. Richard Grayson," Robin stood up and Raven touched his shoulder, "You will conquer all, I have faith in you." She kissed him again and then said to Intelligence, "I suggest you take him to the jungle." Intelligence nodded and grabbed Robin by the hand and they disappeared.

Robin coughed as he went through a cloud of green smoke and saw tall rainforest trees. Intelligence brought Robin over to, what saw was, a green mud pond. He laughed slightly, Intelligence smirked, "You think it's funny? Wait til the pond creature comes and you start off your first task." Robin then heard a growling sound coming from the pond, he gulped. Intelligence laughed slightly,

"Not so tough now, are you, Boy Wonder?"

He glared at Intelligence and saw the swamp bubble again, Intelligence said to him, "Your first task is to defeat the swamp creature without your weapons." Robin smiled, "Okay," He threw his weapons aside, "Now what?" Intelligence said, "I know you went on a Quest to find the true master and you did; now you have to use that strength and more to defeat the monster, I will leave you to it and come back when you've defeated him." Robin looked shocked,

"What, aren't you…?" But he didn't finish his sentence because she was gone, he looked back at the pond and it was bubbling faster and faster until something came up on shore, it was slug. Robin laughed, "A slug? That's what I defeat? A slug? Come on Rae, you can do better than that!"

Then the slug started to grow until it was higher than the jungle trees, it started to grow long fangs and red eyes glowed at him, he muttered, "Oh shit." He started to back off and heard the monster growl.

One thought went through his mind, 'RUN!' But Robin just stood there looking at it, then he heard Raven's voice, "Robin, use your strength. Believe in yourself, it's the only way to defeat Trigon…" Robin nodded, he knew she was right.

He ran at the monster, grabbing it by its fangs. Robin felt his blood rushing to his arms and there was a red glow surrounding him and felt himself lifting the monster into the air.

The monster than opened his mouth and swallowed Robin in his mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Robin as he landed in the stomach. He smelled something really horrible, like rotten flesh. He walked slowly forward and said, "I guess I lost, wait's that?" He saw something glittering in the distance, it was a sword. It had red and blue diamonds on with a gold blade. He grinned and he picked it up and thought, 'This could be good…'

The monster looked satisfied with itself then it heard a swish, it screamed as blood came gushing out and Robin stepped out of the body, his mask falling off, his uniform ripped slightly, especially on the chest and cape. He tore the mask off his face, his blue eyes shown with excitement. He turned around when he heard clapping; Anger was looking at him, smirking.

"Nice job, Richard, I'm impressed and," She raised her eyebrows at how he looked, "Wow, never noticed how really…" She shook her head, "Never mind, come with me." Robin followed her through the trees and he asked, "Why was I fighting the monster?" Anger looked at him, lifted her hood down and said,

"I can't believe you didn't figure it out…" Anger sighed and sat on the ground, Robin bit his lip, and what did he learn? All he knew was when Raven talked to him, he knew he had the strength to defeat the monster. He smiled and said to Anger,

"It was the strength of my Heart, right?" Anger whistled softly, "I was scared for a second; I thought you couldn't figure it out, and we got the wrong soul mate." Robin looked shocked, Anger rolled her eyes,

"Don't worry, you're the right soul mate, come on. Time for meditation." Robin then saw the jungle disappear and they were back in the cave. Anger went to the far end and lit more candles and Robin noticed a circle of powder, he must've looked confused because Anger said,

"It's used for spells, nothing to worry about." Anger then sat in the middle of the circle and said to Robin, "Come here, Dick. Sit next to me; next you are learning the power of your soul. You will need it to use your emotions against Trigon." Robin asked really confused,

"But how can meditation help me with my emotions, I mean Raven uses it to get rid of all emotion," Anger nodded, "Yes, but you can express emotion, which is helpful."

Robin smiled, then sat next to Anger and closed his eyes, "Now what?" Anger held onto his hand, "Think of happy memories, think of all the times you and Raven shared, the moments you want to share with her…" Anger then looked at Robin, who had a blue glow surrounding him, he chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath…" Anger felt the grip on her hand going tight, Robin had a pained look on his face, blood starting to fall from his mouth, Anger let go of his hand and shouted,

"Dick, you got to concentrate! Think of Raven! Think of your life together when you defeat Trigon!"

Then she saw Robin relax slightly, he whispered, "Raven…" Anger nodded, "Yes, think of Raven, the love of your life!" Then Robin opened his eyes a blue glow shown in the cave, a shape of a Robin. She smiled and saw Robin's aura die down, she said,

"Robin, you did it!" Robin smiled at her and felt himself disappear, Anger said, "You have almost completed your journey, now you must know the Power of Love…" Robin said shocked,

"What!"

Then he arrived back at the white room and Raven was looking at him, she said, "Welcome back Richard, now I need to come with me…" She grabbed his hand, but Robin pulled back and asked,

"Raven, before you take me wherever you're going, explain to me what those tests were for…" Raven sighed, "It was for to see your powers in action, now you've the seen the power you possess within you…" Robin shook his head,

"I didn't see it, I don't know what my power is…" Raven stopped him by kissing him softly, she whispered, "It's the Power of Love. Now come with me, we have much to see…"

This time Robin didn't protest, he grabbed her hand and Raven pulled him through a white portal and they started flying through the vortex. Robin asked Raven, "Where are we going?" Raven replied,

"We're going to see what the future will be like…" Robin raised his eyebrows, "But I always thought you said to never look into the future…" Raven nodded, "Yes, but it's important now that we see what the future will bring." Robin smiled at her and he saw a light up ahead.

Raven and Robin covered their eyes as sunlight hit their eyes, Robin asked, "Where are we?" Raven went over to a bench and said, "We're in the future, fifteen years into the future after Trigon and Slade's deaths, sit down and look at the field." Robin didn't know what she meant, but sat next to her and gasped, he saw himself, but taller with longer black hair. He was holding a little girl's hand. She had black hair and violet eyes, which shown happiness.

Robin looked at Raven, who was smiling, she said, "That's our daughter, Anna Marie Grayson, or should I say Phoenix," She looked at Robin, "You'll probably see me in a minute, along with our son." Raven stood up and walked across the field, Robin followed her and saw Raven's future self, in a meditation position with a Raven look-a-like, "Is that, our son?"

Raven nodded, "That's Harry John Grayson, or Hawk." Robin went closer to Raven and Hawk, he laughed when he saw Hawk looking at Phoenix disapprovingly. Robin saw Phoenix attempting to climb a tree, he saw himself run forward and say,

"Anna Marie Grayson, you get down here this instant!" Raven came next to Robin and said, "You are a really good father, but I don't think Anna listens to you very well." Robin saw Anna just mock everything her father said and kept climbing up, Robin heard the future Raven say to his future self,

"She's definitely your daughter; she's just as stubborn as you." Future Robin, or Nightwing glared at his wife and suddenly Robin saw the blue sky turn red and asked Raven,

"What's happening?"

Raven suddenly looked terrified, "It's showing the future, which where my father rules the planet…" Robin saw the park disappeared, in the place of it was a cemetery. He turned around and Raven was gone, she was by one of the gravestones, she called Robin over. What Robin saw next made him almost scream with terror, it was his and Raven's grave.

It read:

Richard 'Robin' Grayson and Raven Roth-Grayson

Together in Eternal Rest, Dying to Protect the Right of Peace

Robin looked at Raven, asking almost scared, "Where are Harry and Anna?" Raven sighed and grabbed his hand and took him in the air, landing on a roof. Robin gasped, Jump City was destroyed, fires were still burning, people were screaming. Robin shook his head and looked at Raven, who was by the edge of the roof. Robin asked,

"Raven, where exactly are we?" Raven looked at him; tears flowing freely down her face,

"We're at Titans Tower." Robin then noticed the roof did look familiar, he then asked Raven, "Can you take me down?" Raven nodded and she flew him down to the ground next to the Tower, Robin saw the Tower was tilted, melting, and lifeless. Robin felt tears going down his face as well and he heard Raven said,

"Robin, we got more to see…"

She grabbed his arm and they flew into the air and Robin saw an army of demons marching downtown with a leader that looked familiar. Raven and Robin flew down and stopped in front of the army. Robin gasped of who he saw; it was Anna and Harry, looking at the age of fifteen, with their eyes showing no emotion, just like they were dead.

Anna was wearing a black cape and leotard with the symbol of Trigon on her forehead over her charkra, so was Harry, but Harry looked like a full demon, his skin was bright red, horns sticking out of his head, but the only thing that was human was his eyes, Raven's. Robin looked at Raven again and she said,

"I guess you're wondering what happened to the other Titans?"

Robin nodded and Raven closed her eyes and they were in a museum. Robin coughed as dust came on his face. "Why are we here, Raven?" Raven grabbed his hand, "Follow me."

They went through the hallway and Robin recognized pictures of the him and Titans fighting on the walls, him and Raven, Beast Boy turning into a dinosaur, Cyborg and Starfire in air, and, he smiled, a picture of the whole Teen Titan Family. He saw Cyborg and Bumblebee next to their daughter, Beast Boy with, Robin was shocked to see it, Terra and their daughter. Next, he saw Aqualad with Starfire and their son, an Aqualad look-a-like. The next thing he saw made tears form in his eyes, he saw himself with Raven and Anna with her arm around her twin brother's shoulders.

Raven came next to him and saw the picture too, she said to him, "Come on, I found them…" She dragged Robin away from the picture and they entered a dark room with only a spotlight. Robin walked in and bumped into something hard, and then lights came on and saw what he bumped into, Cyborg. But it didn't look like Cyborg, his body was pale brown and he was turned off completely, standing as a display. Robin turned around to Raven and asked,

"What is this place?" Raven didn't say anything; Robin saw Raven standing by Beast Boy. Robin went over to her, "What happened to them?" Raven sighed,

"This is the memorial place after the Titans were destroyed; only Anna and Harry survived because my father needed them. The only Titans you'll see here are Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Bumblebee, they were killed and the demons stuffed Beast Boy and Bumblebee, they left Cyborg to lose his battery power and he died right along with his wife." Raven wiped her eye as Robin asked,

"Where is Terra, Aqualad, Starfire, and their kids?" Raven bowed her head, "They were murdered, ripped apart, piece by piece…" Robin couldn't take this he ran out of the room, Raven going after him.

When she finally caught up to him, he was staring at Titans Tower, he whispered to her, "Take me back to the present, I'm ready," He looked at her, "I'm going to fight, even if this future will happen." Raven nodded,

"I also think you are ready." Raven engulfed him with her power and said, "I love you, Richard Grayson…"

Robin landed back on Raven's bed when the alarm started to go off, he heard Cyborg say, "Robin, its Slade, come on!" Robin just grinned and ran to his room. He placed a new mask on and a new uniform. He grabbed his communicator and saw the other Titans downtown already.

Before he left, he ran to the Medical Wing and saw Raven still laying there, he went to her and said, "Don't worry Rae, I will defeat him, not just for us, by for all the Titans and our future children, I love you." He kissed her softly on the lips and ran to the garage. But what he didn't know was Raven's fingers on one of her hands moved.

When Robin arrived, he saw the other Titans were fighting the demons. He took out his staff, and ran forward, a red and blue glow surrounding him. He struck between three demons and knocked them unconscious. His mask came flying off, revealing his dangerous deep blue eyes, he saw Starfire getting trampled and ran to her pushing his staff through all three of the demons and throwing them in the air, he pulled Starfire up and she said,

"Thank you, Robin." Robin looked around cautiously, "Don't thank me yet, I have to save the world from destruction and to defeat…" Then he felt two arms grab him and he knew who it was, "Slade…" said Robin as he was turned around staring into Slade's grey eye. Slade smiled,

"Welcome back Robin, I was worried about you…" Robin narrowed his eyes, "Don't act like you've been missing me, because I didn't miss you!"

Then Robin did a flip out of Slade's grasp, kicking him in the jaw. Robin grinned almost evilly at him as Slade said, "I guess the little Raven taught you tricks, they won't save you…" Robin growled,

"Wanna bet?"

With that, Robin charged him, knocking Slade in a brick wall, his mask cracking slightly. Robin walked up to him slowly, flames from his powers coming around him, he grabbed Slade around the neck and said,

"You know Slade, you shouldn't play with fire. You'll only get burned."

Slade then punched Robin in the stomach, the flames gone. Robin suddenly felt weakness coming over him once more, 'what's happening? The only way my power can be gone is that Rae is…' He then felt his head being pushed into the ground, Slade whispered to him,

"See? Your little Raven has deserted you, she never loved you Robin." Slade then picked Robin up by the cape and looked into the teenager's eyes, watching the tears form, he laughed, "Tears! From the Teen Titans leader, you're nothing! You're weak! You're never going to feel love again since your Raven is dead!" Robin said angrily,

"She does LOVE me! And she is NOT dead, she is within me, I can feel her now. She's angry; Slade and you won't like it when Raven's angry…" Slade just laughed at him,

"You're delusional! I might as well destroy you while I got the chance!" Then Robin heard a voice above, "Let the little Robin go…" Slade still held onto Robin's cape, but said,

"But master, I can finish him and you can take over the world…" Then a shadow appeared over Slade, who said, "Let me speak to him…" Slade sighed and let go of Robin.

Robin groaned and looked up, to only see red eyes looking at him in the sky, he said, "You're Trigon, aren't you?" He saw the eyes wided with excitement,

"Yes, now I'll be the person who puts you at the end of your destruction!" Then Robin felt a hand grab him around the waist and he gasped, he saw Trigon in his full form, at least fifty feet tall, he looked like Harry, except he had the four red eyes, Trigon smiled at him, evilly,

"You must be Raven's soul mate, would've known her soul mate was the leader of the Titans? You must be the weakest leader I have ever seen!" He then shook Robin hard and dropped him, laughing, Robin said one word,

"Raven…"

Raven opened her eyes and sat up, she was Titans Tower. She thought she heard Robin's voice, he was in pain. "Oh my god, I got to help him, but how?" Then she heard her mother's voice,

"Use the power of your love for Richard, that's the only way to save him." Then Raven closed her eyes and suddenly felt her angel form take flight. Raven flew out of the Tower, saying, "I'm coming, Robin. Hold on."

Robin groaned as heard Trigon and Slade laughing above him. The other Titans were being blocked by the demons, Starfire saw Robin on the ground, bleeding, she thought, 'why cannot friend Raven be okay? Robin needs her…' Robin tried to stand up, but Slade kicked him back down, Trigon then said to Slade,

"You know what Slade; maybe we should just crush him, maybe that will bring my daughter out of hiding?" Slade grinned evilly as Trigon lifted up his foot.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire looked frightened and they tried with all their might to get to Robin, but then a white swerve zoomed past them, turning the demons into dust. Slade and Trigon were like, "What!" Then the white swerve hit Slade, knocking him unconscious, Trigon was too distracted by the light, that he didn't see the light take Robin into the air and it said,

"You will not harm him, father."

Trigon growled as he looked up and saw Raven. Her white wings spread out like an eagle, her outfit white as a swan, her eyes full of hatred and determination, holding onto Robin like she will never let go. Trigon smiled again,

"Well, well, well, what have we got here? My daughter, the demon child? I expected you sooner." Raven narrowed her eyes,

"How dare you even speak to me? You ruined my life, you made me into something I'm not, but Richard changed me. He loves me, father. Something you would never have known, you never loved anyone, but yourself. But, you have created the biggest mistake of your life; I am more powerful than you will ever be!" Then Raven's eyes turned white and the beams hit Trigon and he fell on top of ten buildings.

Raven looked at Robin; he opened his eyes slightly and whispered, "Raven, you're alive. I thought…" Raven smiled, "Don't worry, you're going to be okay," She looked down at the other Titans and flew to them. Raven handed Robin to Cyborg, saying, "Take him back to the Tower, I'll handle things here."

Cyborg was still shocked that Raven was alive, but said, "We're not going to leave you here with Trigon! He'll destroy you!" Raven shook her head, "I am the only one that can destroy him besides my soul mate, but I have Robin's power now," She was interrupted by Trigon standing up; she said quickly, "Go now! Before he kills you all, take Richard to safety!"

The Titans still looked shocked at Raven, but they nodded and Starfire picked Robin up out of Cyborg's arms and flew off with Cyborg and Beast Boy following her. Raven sighed and turned around, waiting for her fate to arise.

Raven flew to meet her father's eyes and he said to her, "You have crossed me for the last time, little lady." Then that's when Trigon punched Raven, she hit a wall and she felt blood coming from her back and legs, but she stood up and heard a voice behind,

"Hello Raven…" She turned around and saw Slade, she narrowed her eyes, "You…" Slade laughed, "Me what? You've already lost Raven; your powers are useless against me…"

But he was interrupted when Raven kicked him in the stomach, grabbing his arms and flipped him in the air, watching him fall flat on his face. She ran at him and knocked him back on the ground, she grabbed him around the neck, she put her mouth next to his ear and whispered,

"That was for Robin and all the Hell you've put him through." Slade secretly grabbed a knife from his side and raised it, and then Raven was thrown against the wall, Slade pushing against her, placing the knife on her throat, he said,

"Well, Raven, that was a nice trick you did, now let me show you a new one," He placed the knife on her cheek and slowly glided it along down to her chin. Blood running down her neck, Raven raised her hand and grabbed Slade's wrist with the knife, she whispered,

"Never mess with a Demon…" She then kicked him out of her grasp, the knife flying in the air, she quickly grabbed it. She placed the tip of the knife on Slade's throat, Slade stood up slowly and Raven smiled evilly,

"I only have one thing to say to you," Slade narrowed his eye, "Goodbye…"

That's when Raven stabbed the knife into Slade's chest.

She walked backwards slightly, watching Slade writhing on the ground, then something happened, Slade looked at her, grinning then he burst into flame. Raven looked shocked, she thought, 'how could he survive that? Well he is Slade…'

Raven then heard an explosion behind her, flames surrounded her and she heard her father's voice, "You may have destroyed my apprentice, but you can't destroy me." Raven narrowed her eyes, "I can destroy you, even if I die trying!"

That's when her father grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, making her stare into his eyes, he said to her, "Sweet daughter of mine, what makes you think you can defeat me?" Raven growled and chanted, while her eyes turned blinding light,

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Trigon didn't even have a chance to flee because Raven's powers engulfed him and she chanted an ancient spell that only Demons knew, "EL HAN TRI LINEX MORTEX!" (I just made that up)

Raven then felt herself falling as she heard her father's screams of terror, her wings disappeared, her white outfit turned back to normal, her eyes closed she felt something catch her. She opened her eyes slightly and saw green eyes looking at her, she whispered weakly,

"Beast Boy?" Beast Boy smiled and flew her back to the tower as an eagle.

"Is friend Raven going to be okay?"

Raven slowly opened her eyes and saw Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire looking at her. She smiled slightly, "Hi guys…" Cyborg sighed, "We thought you were a goner." Raven shook her head and sat up gently and asked,

"Where's Robin?" The other Titans glanced at each other, Raven looked shocked, "What, what's wrong with him? Let me see him…" She got off the bed and saw Robin on the other bed, IV's on him everywhere, and his heartbeat was unstable. She felt tears falling down her face; she touched his hand and asked,

"Everyone, leave us for a moment…" The other Titans looked a little scared, Raven screamed,

"Now!" Several windows could be heard breaking in the distance; Cyborg dragged Beast Boy and Starfire out, leaving Raven alone with Robin. She put her face close to his and said,

"Richard, I'm sorry I got you into this mess. But I love you, that's all you need to know."

Raven then climbed on top of Robin, she grabbed both of his hands and touched them to her cheek and whispered, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

She kept chanting as Robin started to glow red and he slowly opened his deep blue eyes. Raven bowed her head, wiping the tears out of her eyes and stopped chanting. She looked up and saw Robin awake, he smiled at her,

"Hi, Rae." She then got off of him and said, "You're alive, but how?" Robin smiled pulled her closer,

"It was your love for me that saved me. I love you, Raven, forever." Robin grabbed her by the collar of her cloak and kissed her. Raven smiled and started to kiss him back.

"Aww, that's so cute, huh guys?" Robin and Raven stopped kissing and saw Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire smiling at them. Both of them blushed deep red, Cyborg said to them,

"Don't worry, this will never happen again…" Beast Boy asked, "What will never happen again, us seeing Robin and Rae making out, or a demon destroying the city?"

Robin and Raven rolled their eyes and Robin said to the three Titans as he felt Raven kissing his neck, "Could you leave us alone?"

Beast Boy suddenly looked sick, he ran out of the room screaming, "My eyes, my eyes!"

Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and Raven laughed, feeling like the worst was behind them…

THE END


End file.
